


Everything Has Changed

by TriskelionAngels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter References, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Puppy Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriskelionAngels/pseuds/TriskelionAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of the Darach at Peter's hands, the pack starts picking up the pieces. With Derek and Cora gone, and Scott struggling with his newfound Alpha status, Stiles discovers something about himself that he never thought was even remotely possible: he's magical. And in love with a broody ex-Alpha who skipped town before he had a chance to confess his feelings. The pack, Stiles notices, is literally falling apart at the seams without Derek to hold it together. Before he can send out a search party, Derek and Cora return about a month later. But something is different about Derek now. After killing a rogue Alpha who tried to attack Cora, Derek returns with Cora in tow as an Alpha once again and reunites with his mate. With a new threat looming over them the pack needs to band together to overcome all obstacles that come in their path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction on ao3 and my first teen wolf fanfiction so bear with me. This first chapter is mostly an introduction so there isn't much action but that will change as the story goes on I promise. So please enjoy!

To say that Stiles was tired was a complete understatement, he was completely exhausted. It has only been about six months since the Darach was eliminated, which made Stiles way more happy than it should. And if anyone asked it was because they put an end to the monster that kidnapped his and two of his closest friend’s parents, not because she was partially to blame for Derek leaving town, with Cora, who his mind sometimes forgot to mention.

Thankfully there hasn’t been any creatures out to kill them since then, so for that he was pleased. The pack, now under Scott’s control, has changed a lot since the Hales left. Sadly Peter decided to stick around even though he wasn't really welcomed or wanted. The twins, now less evil, have joined the pack along with Danny, who now was finally in the know after being oblivious for almost a whole year.

Now the only real supernatural happening within the pack was Stiles growing magical ability. Yeah turns out that he was a boy wizard, like Harry Potter! Well not really, but that just makes it sound better than it really was. Dr. Deaton, who was still mysterious as ever, was helping him become the McCall pack emissary. So far he only has mastered a few protection charms, but Deaton says that by the end of training he’ll be able to do really awesome things, like turn into his own spirit animal. He would usually question everything, but weirder things have happened, a lot weirder.

Now that the pack has gotten more in sync with each other, they started to work pretty well together. After the failed relationship with Isaac, Alison decided to give Scott another shot. But it turns out that it wasn’t that she had the wrong guy in either case, instead she was wrong to not to have both at once. Surprisingly it worked out pretty well, considering both Isaac and Scott thought they were completely straight. They were actually really cute all together, in Stiles opinion.

Other than that, nothing really changed in the relationship department for the pack. Stiles was the only one that was completely single, hell even Peter was creeping on Chris Argent. Yeah Stiles would rather not think about that. And he guesses that being kidnapped and held hostage together helped his dad and Melissa finally get together. 

Now back to the present, Stiles barely made it to his bed before he collapsed of exhaustion. Deaton had worked him pretty hard today, and Stiles never expected that magic would ever require so much physical activity. But I guess that was the price to pay being the Boy Who Lived, yeah he will never stop using the Harry Potter references. But he’s getting better, at least that’s what Deaton is saying. He’s really close to mastering empathy, which will probably be very helpful with dealing with the pack.

After Derek left, the pack all lost a mentor, someone to look up to. Without him, they were all a bunch of teenagers just learning things as they went along. And they obviously weren’t looking to Peter for help. And with all that being said, the pack had started looking to him for guidance. When Derek was the Alpha, he was hardly ever involved in pack business and his betas were probably scared into avoiding him like a plague by Derek.

At first it was just Isaac, who would come looking for advice, rather it be about school, which was understandable, or even relationship advice. Of course he found the latter quite laughable since the only relationship experience were two kisses and one of them was just to stop his panic attack. But nonetheless, Isaac pretty much a constant fixture in his life, and bedroom.

He would come home after a pretty tough day of training to Isaac spread out on his bed, bundled under his blankets, asleep. Stiles thought about simply pushing him out of the bed and onto the floor, but Isaac just looked so peaceful. And even though Isaac never mentioned it, Stiles knew for a fact that his nightmares have come back at full force. So instead Stiles sat quietly at his desk doing his homework while Isaac slept quietly. Stiles couldn’t help but notice that he took sort of a nurturing role with Isaac, kind of motherly.

Stiles was pretty sure that he heard Isaac call him “mom” from time to time. And surprisingly he didn’t mind as much as he probably should. After everything that Isaac has been through, with his mom dying when he was a little kid, his brother being killed in the army, and his father abusing him for years, Isaac deserved happiness for once. He actually found it quite endearing. And Stiles was well aware he had a penis, so he wasn’t having some sort of identity crisis. 

Speaking of Isaac, Stiles could hear his bedroom window being opened slowly and quietly from his place face down on his bed. “Hey Pup.” Stiles said, turning over on his back to face him. Isaac didn’t say anything in response. He simply took off his shoes and socks, and sat at the foot of the bed. Stiles sighed slightly, leaving his place on his bed and moving over to his dresser to take out some clothes for him and Isaac to get changed into.

Since the pack happened to be at his house a lot, everyone took to leaving clothes here if there was ever impromptu pack nights. Sometimes he would even find bras hanging on the back of his bathroom door, which really didn’t faze him anymore. Once he accidentally put on one of Danny’s shirts, which was two sizes too big on his scrawny form. He threw Isaac a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt before leaving the room to take a quick shower with his clothes in hand. 

When he returned ten minutes later, he found Isaac already bundled under the covers laying on his side, his back facing Stiles. Stiles moved over to the bed to join him, pulling back the covers and getting in. Isaac rolled over and rested his head on Stiles chest, and Stiles fingers almost subconsciously found their way into Isaac’s hair, combing through it slowly.

About ten minutes went by without either one of them saying a word. Usually Stiles didn’t enjoy silence, but he knew that Isaac only ever snuck into his room when he had a particularly bad dream that he didn’t want to bother either his Alpha, who also was his boyfriend, or his girlfriend with. Mostly all of these nightmares featured Derek either getting seriously hurt or even killed. Even though the two didn’t part on exactly good terms, Isaac still cared deeply for Derek. But the words that Isaac utters next still surprise him, “Do you think they’re ever coming back?” Stiles smiles sadly, “I don’t know, but I sure hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of our favorite werewolves return and one causes Stiles to get incredibly annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it!

The next morning came too quickly for Stiles’ liking. He sighed heavily, forcing himself into a sitting position. A quick glance around him told him that Isaac was no longer in bed with him. But Stiles could sense through their pack bond that he just was downstairs, in the kitchen with his father. He throws back the covers and got out of bed. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into the clothes he would wear to school.

He opened his bedroom door and stepped out, quickly running down the stairs. He rounds the corner in the kitchen and sees Isaac and his dad sitting at the table. He smiles at them and kisses the top of Isaac head, “Morning pup.” He then moves towards the fridge, pulling out the eggs and cheese to make them all omelets. He turns on the stove, and cracks the eggs into the pan. After he’s done that, he turns around to eye his dad suspiciously.

“Is that turkey bacon?” Stiles asks. The Sheriff, John, sighs, “Yes Genim, it is.” Isaac raises his eyebrow, “Genim?” Stiles groans, “That’s my real name and I would appreciate if you never repeat it ever again.” Ever since the three parents were rescued, Stiles was set on keeping his dad safe from any possible threat, rather it be another psycho kidnapper or health issues.

Stiles turns back to the stove and flips the eggs onto the other side. Once the eggs are done he shuts the stove off and slides the eggs onto two plates. He places one plate in front of Isaac and the other one the table for himself. He hears the front door open and close, followed by two pairs of footsteps. “Morning!” Scott says, first going over to kiss Isaac on the cheek then moving over to give Stiles a hug. 

“Scott what did I tell you about being too loud?” Allison groans, holding her head. “Hangover?” Stiles guesses. “I wish. I was up all night studying for the Chemistry midterm because I was too busy making sure my dad and Peter wouldn’t murder each other.” Allison pauses taking a sip of water, “I swear those two are insufferable. I mean they went from yelling, to throwing things, to threatening to shoot each other’s head off or in Peter’s case ripping throats out with his bare hands.”

Stiles shakes his head and chuckles, “Those two just need to do each other already, the sexual tension they produce is suffocating.” Allison and Scott groan in protest, while Isaac giggles. “I really don’t want to think about my dad doing anything sexual, thank you very much.” Allison says. “And your dad is sitting right there.” Scott says, gesturing to John who is sipping his coffee, pretending to be disinterested in their conversation. Stiles shrugs, “He knows I speak the truth.”

He gets up from his seat to put his and Isaac’s plates in the sink. “Come on, we got to get to school.” He says to the other three teenagers, grabbing his bag off the ground and putting it on their shoulder. They all say a quick goodbye to John before hurrying out of the door. Stiles gets into the passenger’s seat of Allison’s car, while Isaac and Scott hop on Scott’s motorcycle. Turns out the crashing into a tree was the last straw for his beloved Jeep, go figure.

They pull into the parking lot and find a parking spot next to a very familiar looking Porsche. “Oh please God don’t let that be who I think it is.” Stiles groans, unbuckling his seatbelt. Allison giggles and points to the person getting out of the car, “Looks like God didn’t listen.” she says while getting out of the car and heading over to her boyfriends. Stiles rolls his eyes, and gets out, hoping to get past without being noticed, “Hey Stilinski!” Apparently, he had no such luck.

 He turns around slowly, “Jackson, what a pleasure to see you back.” he says sarcastically. “Why? Did you miss me?” Jackson asks, smirking. Stiles rolls his eyes, “You wish lizard boy.” he says, bumping into Jackson shoulder quite hard while moving past him. When he spares a glance back, he spots Jackson embracing Lydia and Danny while the twins stand off to the side, eyeing Jackson warily. 

Allison and Isaac catch up to him and flank him on either side, as Scott goes over to greet Jackson, being a good Alpha and all. “Why is he back? I just got use to their being no drama, but of course the drama king himself is back.” Stiles complains, pulling the door to the school open and stepping inside. “I’m sure you’re overacting, he shouldn’t cause that much trouble.” Allison reasons. “I sure hope so, because I really don’t want to deal with his bullshit.” Stiles says.

All of Stiles classes go buy with a blur, and before he knows it he is sitting at the lunch table with the rest of the pack and Jackson. “So let me get this straight, you fought against an alpha pack, who killed Boyd and Erica, and went up against a crazy Druid who posed as Derek’s girlfriend. And McCall is a rare form of an Alpha and Derek left town with his previously presumed dead sister. Am I missing anything here? “No other than that technically Derek killed Boyd, but the Alphas forced him so it wasn’t his fault.” Scott says. “No matter how much Derek thinks it is.” Stiles mumbles.

“So this Alpha pack, you killed them all right?” Jackson asks. “Not exactly.” Allison says, while everyone turns to look at the twins. Jackson picks up on this, “Wait, they were a part of the Alpha pack?” Then he narrows his eyes at Scott, as he voice gradually gets louder. “And you let them into the pack? Are you insane?” Lydia rolls her eyes, “Can you be any louder? You’re causing a scene.” Jackson glares at her, “Fine, but we are not done talking about this.”  
After that the school day is pretty uneventful. With a quick goodbye to the rest of the pack, which apparently includes Jackson now, he hops into Lydia’s car. The duo was heading over to the Stilinski household to work on a project. When they reach the house, Stiles unlocks the front door and opens in, stepping inside to let Lydia in first then moving to follow her, shutting the door behind himself.  
“Let me just get the supplies from my room.” he says, moving towards the stairs. “Ok I’m just going to help myself to your food.” Lydia says from the kitchen. He rolls his eyes affectionately and heads up the stairs. He opens the door to his room, and goes immediately to his desk, grabbing the bag on top of it. He hears a growl come from the other side of the room.

Stiles freezes and turns around slowly. The first thing he sees is scarlet red eyes staring back at him. At first he thinks its Scott. But then the person steps out of the shadows, and Stiles drops the bag quite loudly on the floor. “Stiles? Everything okay up there?” Lydia asks, coming up the stairs. Stiles doesn’t say anything in reply, but he doesn’t have to. “Derek?” he hears Lydia ask, “You’re an Alpha again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Derek are back! Derek is an Alpha again and Jackson's still an asshole. Oh well anyway hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long but it's back and longer than ever before! This chapter focuses a bit on the relationship of Isaac and Derek, and sheds some light on how Derek felt about the death of Boyd and Erica. And just to note that I mention how Isaac (and Jackson) are Derek's only remaining betas, keep in mind that I'm talking about bitten betas so Cora is not included in that. So without further adieu, Chapter 3.

“How did you become an Alpha again?” Lydia presses. Derek doesn’t answer, too busy staring at Stiles to even register the Banshee’s question. Apparently Lydia was not very happy that she was being ignored. “Derek! Are you even listening to me?” Derek reluctantly broke eye contact with Stiles, who still hasn’t said anything, and looked at Lydia. “Yes, I’m listening. And to answer your previous question I think it would be best if I told everyone in the pack at the same time, so I don’t have to repeat more than once.”

Stiles at this point has not uttered a single word, way to shocked to even open his mouth. He found it so surreal that Derek was an Alpha again, having seen how the power had torn Derek apart the last time around. “Is Cora back too?” he finds himself asking. Once again Derek’s eyes are on him, this time green eyes are staring back at him. “Yes she went to discuss with Scott if there was a possibility that the Hale pack could move back into the Beacon Hills territory.” 

“Shouldn’t you be the one negotiating pack business? You are the Alpha after all.” Lydia says. “She thought we would have a better chance at getting him to agree if I wasn’t threatening to rip out his throat with my teeth.” Derek replies, with what Stiles swears is a smile. “And Cora sent me a text a few minutes ago saying that everything went as planned and that a pack meeting is scheduled in a half hour.”

Stiles nodded dumbly, not asking the question that he desperately wanted to ask: Why was Derek’s first instinct when he returned to Beacon Hills to check and see if he was okay. Were his feeling not as one sided as he thought? Stiles mentally scolded himself for thinking that was even remotely possible. Unsurprisingly Lydia was the one to break the silence. “Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” she says, turning on her heal and walking out the door, not bothering to check if either of the boys were following her.

Stiles chances a glance over at Derek and finds that the Alpha is already looking at him. Stiles blushes slightly, looking down. “I’m glad you’re back.” he says, looking back up to meet Derek’s eyes. Derek spares a curt nod “It turns out that there were a lot of important things that I couldn’t bear to leave behind.” With that he moves past Stiles to follow Lydia down the stairs. 

Stiles stands, dumbfounded, in the middle of his bedroom. Did Derek just imply that he loved someone so much that he decided to return to Beacon Hills? Stiles places that thought at the back of his mind to ponder over later. “Stiles! Hurry your ass up and get down here!” Lydia screams up the stairs. Stiles shakes himself back to reality. “Coming!”

 

The car ride over to the loft is filled with Lydia asking Derek questions about what he and Cora have been up to in the month that they have been gone. “We spent about a week traveling the west coast then we spent the remaining 3 weeks in New York. We were thinking about making the stay permanent, but something happened and now we are back here.” Derek really didn’t specify what the reason was, but Stiles assumed that it had something to do with why Derek was an Alpha again.

Even in Derek’s absence, the pack still has been using the loft as their base, or headquarters as Stiles liked to call it. Stiles could sense that everyone in the pack was inside, minus his dad and Melissa who were both working. The trio made their way up to the loft, Derek moving quite hesitantly. Stiles knew that Derek thought that he wouldn’t be welcomed back to the pack with open arms, especially by his former beta. 

As far as Derek knew, Isaac was appalled by his mere existence. Even though the two didn’t exactly part on friendly terms, Stiles knew for a fact that Isaac thought the world of Derek, the person who singlehandedly saved him from his horrible life. Even though Isaac was technically Scott’s beta now, to Derek Isaac would always be his first and only surviving beta, excluding Jackson who Derek didn’t know was back in town. Derek would do anything in his power to guarantee that Isaac didn’t end up like Boyd or Erica.

Stiles missed them both, even though he wasn’t very close to them until the last few months of their lives. But for Derek the pain of losing two of his betas was completely agonizing. Derek carried so much blame on himself, from the death of most of his family, to Peter’s insane power trip when he killed Laura to steal her Alpha powers. Stiles made it his personal duty to prove to Derek that he wasn’t responsible for all of the bad things that happened in his life.

Stiles’ mind shot back to reality when Lydia dragged the door to the loft open. Almost immediately after he steps foot into the loft, someone is throwing themselves into his arms. Based on the face full of curls he was currently getting, it could only be his golden pup. “Hey pup, as much as I love your hugs I can’t breathe.” Isaac stepped back a little, still keeping one hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “I could feel that you were distressed through the pack bond, I was just glad you were okay.” Stiles grinned at him, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

This earned an eyebrow raise from Derek, who wondered when the two became so close. As far as Derek knew the two never really were in close contact with each other, let alone friends. But a lot could’ve changed in his absence, he supposed. “You have nothing to worry about, I was just a little alarmed when I found a certain Sourwolf creeping in my bedroom.” With the mention of that dreadful nickname that Stiles insisted on calling him, Derek finds every eye on him.

“I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence after your month long absence, nephew.” Peter says from his coveted place on the staircase. Derek doesn’t offer a verbal answer, simply letting his eyes flash red in warning. Peter apparently had no self-preservation, because he continued, “And you’re an Alpha again, how exciting.” Derek glared at his uncle and noticed Chris shake his head in exasperation, he assumed on Peter’s behalf. 

His attention was shifted when he heard a choked whimper coming from beside him. He turned to face Isaac, who happened to be the source of the whimper. He willed his red eyes away, his green eyes replacing them. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, let alone say. Apparently Isaac got it covered, because he bares his throat in complete submission. 

Derek moves forward to nuzzle his face into Isaac’s throat, his wolf rumbling in happiness. He moves back from Isaac after a few moments, “I missed you pup.” Isaac preens happily at that term of affection. “I’m glad you’re back. Maybe now that I know you’re safe and sound, I will stop dreaming about your death.” Derek narrows his eyes a bit, and looks at Stiles over Isaac’s shoulder. Stiles simply offers a look that promises that they will talk about it later.

Derek looks past Isaac to mentally take in the rest of the pack. He looks at Scott, his new Co-Alpha, first. Scott is sitting in an armchair, with Allison in his lap. Chris is leaning against the wall near his daughter. Lydia and Aiden on the couch, with Danny and Ethan sitting on the floor at their feet. Derek was still on offense about the twins being in the pack, especially after the helped Kali impale one of his betas on his claws. But Scott assured him that they have both lost their respective alpha powers, and have proved useful to the pack.

Surprisingly, his other remaining beta was sitting on the loveseat next to Cora. “Jackson, I’m glad to see you are back.” he says. Jackson nods, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “I guess I can say the same about you Derek.” Derek rolls his eyes and looks over at Stiles, who just smiles encouragingly in response. Derek hefts out a sigh and starts, “Well I guess I might as well tell all of you what happened, why Cora and I had to return to Beacon Hills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, I really need to stop doing that. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise to update sooner rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells the pack how he got his Alpha status back and reveals his feelings of how he felt when he lost his family. Jackson is told what he missed when he was in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I wanted to make sure I got at least one chapter up before the new year. So please enjoy.

“When the majority of my family died, Laura and I moved to New York to get a fresh start. We were planning on staying there and never stepping a foot back in Beacon Hills ever again. That was until Laura received a call from our packs former emissary, who I now know is Deaton. She didn’t tell me at the time who contacted her, just said that there were some supernatural happenings back home and she wanted to check it out. She was sure that we had nothing to worry about, so she told me to stay behind.”

Derek paused as he felt Stiles put a hand on his shoulder, just like he did the night that Boyd died. “The night before she died she called to inform me that the events were more serious than she originally thought, and that I should come join her. And you all know the rest of that story.” Everyone turns to look at Peter, who refuses to meet anyone’s eye. Even though he never said it Stiles knows that Peter feels extremely guilty for what he did to Laura, and he’s pretty sure that Derek knows that too.

Stiles notices that Chris has moved to stand closer to Peter, now leaning against the staircase. The two aren’t physically touching, but he could tell that Chris’s presence brought comfort to Peter. He wasn’t sure about their history with each other, wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but he couldn’t help being a little curious. Stiles looked away from them when Derek continued talking.

“When I let Jennifer in there was a part of me who knew that her actions and words weren’t as sincere as they should have been, a part of me that knew she was using me. Nonetheless I let her get away with it. I have come to realize that I am the type of person who lets people get away with hurting me.” Stiles doesn’t need to be a mind reader to know that Derek was talking about Kate, the woman who murdered his family. 

“This town brought me almost the same amount as bad as it did good. I lost my family and pack here. So when Cora didn’t want to stay here anymore, I jumped at the opportunity to go with her.” Isaac whimpers when Derek mentions losing his pack, thinking he is to blame. Stiles moves to comfort him but Derek beats him to it, nuzzling Isaac’s cheek while ruffling his hair. That seems to satisfy Isaac enough as he moves to sit on his boyfriend’s lap next to Allison.

“For the first few weeks everything was fine until Cora and I had an argument and she stormed out of the apartment. I didn’t think much of it, just thought that she needed time to cool down. That was until I heard her panicked howl and when I reached her I found a rogue Alpha cowering over her. I didn’t really think anything through before I attacked him, killing him in the process. That is how I regained my Alpha status.”

 

While Derek was talking, Cora found her way into her older brother’s lap, as if she was thanking him for saving her life again. Stiles couldn’t help but feel that it was a bit ironic how saving Cora the first time cost him his Alpha powers and saving here the second time brought them back. It was almost as if nothing has changed in the first place, like this last month that they were gone never happened. “That’s basically it I guess. We just thought that coming back here was the best thing to do.”

With that he sighed and rested his head against Cora’s shoulder, who in return leaned into the embrace. Jackson, who Stiles doubted had a single considerate bone in his body, spoke up first. “Well now that we got that sob story out the way anyone want to tell me what the hell has been going on in this town?” Lydia rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. “What the hell was that for?!” Jackson exclaims. “Stop being such a Neanderthal.” Lydia replies, not bothering to look up from examining her finger nails.

Derek hears Stiles huff from behind him, “Well if you must know Lizardwolf you missed on quite a lot when you were spending time in Harry Potter land, how is the boy wizard anyway?” Derek couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, especially after Jackson voices his protests. “Shut up Stilinski!” “Basically there was an Alpha Pack who kidnapped Boyd and Erica after the left Derek’s pack. Erica was killed before Derek and Scott rescued Boyd and Derek newly discovered alive little sister Cora, almost getting themselves killed in the process.” Stiles explains. “And remember I saved your asses.” Chris says.

“After a brawl between us and the Alpha pack Derek and the Alpha named Ennis fell off a ledge, to what we thought was their deaths. But of course we should’ve known that Derek is immortal.” Derek rolls his eyes fondly at that. “Anyway Boyd was killed when Kali wanted to gain retribution for Ennis’s death, which she blamed on Derek even though it was actually Deucalion who killed him to drain him of his powers to make him stronger.”

“On top of all of that crap we had to deal with a dark druid who was posing as our English teacher while in reality she was ritually sacrificing people for revenge against Deucalion and his pack of Alphas for leaving her for dead.” He purposely leaves out the part about Derek and Jennifer’s “romance” for two reasons, first because he thinks that Derek covered that earlier and it almost physically pains him to even think of Derek with anyone but himself, as selfish as that sounds.

“She almost sacrificed my dad, Scott’s mom and Mr. Argent before we killed her.” A cough sounds before Peter interrupts, “Actually I killed her, and everyone seems to forget that part. And I haven’t heard a single thank you.” Stiles pointedly ignores him while Chris elbows him in the ribs. “No need to get physical Christopher.” Peter remarks, smirking at him. Chris rolls his eyes and moves over towards his daughter. “Well as depressing and morbid as this talk has been I have things to do so if we’re done here.” Peter says, while standing up and walking up the stairs. Stiles couldn’t help but agree with him, this talk has sure been draining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Happy new year everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles muse over how the packs been doing without Derek and Cora. Peter and Derek have a chat about Derek's mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since i updated, I've been so busy lately. But on the bright side my birthday was last week, I am officially 16 years old! Anyway enough about me let's start chapter 5! Please leave kudos and comment.

With the meeting ending most of the pack left to do god knows what, leaving Stiles, Derek and Cora in the loft with Peter upstairs in his bedroom. Cora quickly excused herself to unpack the rest of her things, leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the living room. “So you and Isaac seem pretty close now.” Derek muses. Stiles spared a glance at him over his shoulder at him from his spot on the floor in front of the television, “Uhh yeah I guess we had more in common than we originally thought, like how we both missed you.”

He doesn't bother to look back at him as he continues, “About two weeks ago he started calling me mom. At first I was really confused, because hello i have a penis. But he told me that he called me mom, or mum in his case, because I take care of him, not unlike a mother would. So it kinda stuck, now everyone calls me that on and off. Of course Scott is an exception because that would be too weird for my best friend since childhood to call me mom. Even the twins call me mom, which I found really unsettling at first. Peter likes to say that I’m the perfect “Alpha’s mate” which confused me because he already has two mates and I can never think of my brother like that.”

That certainly caught Derek attention, could his uncle really know who he mate was? Knowing Peter, he probably did know, or had some sort of an idea. And now he was sending Stiles hints about their “relationship”. “The pack’s going strong in mine and Cora’s absence I presume.” Derek says, as Stiles takes a seat beside him. “I’m not gonna lie we had our fair share of problems in the beginning with the twins reluctance to submit to Scott, but eventually did with a lot of coaxing from Lydia and Danny.”

Derek let out a small chuckle as Stiles continued, “Scott, I think, is a born leader and will thrive as an Alpha. But the town’s been quiet so far and I really don’t think that he will be ready to lead the pack without some guidance.” Both Stiles and Derek knew that he was not talking about Peter. "I’m glad you’re back. I don’t think the pack could completely function without you.” Stiles said, finally looking Derek in the eye. Derek nods curtly in response, “Well this is my home. No matter what happens I will always find my way back here eventually.” The "back to you" was left unsaid.

Stiles blushes slightly and looks down, while Derek cracks a small smile, “I really have to thank you for taking care of the pack, especially Isaac since i was pretty sure he hated me before I left. So seeing him like this, with you and the pack, is a relief. And I’m pretty sure you have something to do with that.” In response Stiles grins, “Yeah well after you get past all his exterior defensiveness, he’s an absolute puppy. We like to call him the Golden Pup. And it’s not just him, all of them are my pups, even the big bad True Alpha.”

Hearing that his mate, as oblivious as he may be, considered Derek’s pups his own made his wolf preen in happiness. “Well I guess they are our pups, because I don’t think I can picture you mothering me.” Stiles lets out a short giggle, “Yeah that would be a bit too awkward for my liking. But I suppose that it would be better than Peter calling me mom.” Derek let out a genuine laugh, but before he could respond the Devil himself appeared on the stairs.

 

“And I just enjoy making you feel uncomfortable, Stiles. But i do stand by my previous statement, you would make the perfect Alpha’s mate.” Stiles just rolls his eyes, “How many times do I have to tell you that I am not, nor ever will be Scott’s mate.” Peter simply raises an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure I never said I was talking about Scott.” When he says this he is looking directly at Derek, who simply glares holes into his uncle’s head.

“Who knows maybe you get sick of us one day and leave the pack, and find another Alpha to mate with.” Peter continues, smirking right at his nephew. Derek had to resist the urge to slit his uncle’s throat again. Peter definitely knew what he was doing to him. Stiles, thankfully, didn't pick up on Derek’s increasing homicidal urge because he said “I doubt that I would be able to leave our pups behind. You, however, might want to take your own advice.”

Peter smiled sadistically, “And miss out on teasing you everyday? Never.” Stiles threw his hands up exasperatedly, getting up from the couch. “Of course. Why would I ever believe that you will make my life any easier for me?” Peter shrugged, “Wishful thinking I suppose.” All he got in return were twin glares from Derek and Stiles. “Well I should get home. I have dinner to make for my dad and I, and whoever decides to show up at my house. No Peter, that does not give you an invitation to creep around my house.” Stiles says, moving towards the door.

“Stiles wait.” Derek says, moving to catch up with him. “Yeah?” Stiles asks, turning back around. To his, and Peter’s, surprise Derek pulls him into a tight hug, “Thanks for everything.” Stiles, who is not exactly sure if this is real life, awkwardly pats his pack, “Umm, you’re welcome?” Derek lets go and steps back, Peter coming to stand beside him. Stiles stares at the two Hales for a few seconds before finally saying, “Well I’ll see you both later, tell Cora I said bye.” He turns around and opens the door, shutting it behind himself.

Derek spares a glance at his uncle, “Do not say anything.” Peter scoffs, “Oh nephew, i feel oh so offended that you think so lowly of me. It’s not like I was going to mention anything about our Stiles being your mate.” Derek flashes his Alpha red eyes warningly at him. Peter simply rolls his eyes, “Fine, yours, I got it. You don’t have to be so touchy.” Derek huffs and moves towards the stairs, but stops in his tracks as Peter continues speaking, “I hope you aren't planning on keeping this a secret, it wouldn't be fair to either of you.”

Derek sighs before turning to face him, “It would be best not to burden him, let him find someone who he can raise a family with, not with someone who has too many issues to count, I won’t take that from him.”  
“Were you not listening to him? He said that he doesn't think he would ever be able to leave the pack behind. We’re his family, all of us. And if you would get your head out of your ass you would realize that he loves you as much as you love him. So do not assume anything and at least give him the option before taking any chances away.” Peter says, while moving past him and walking up the stairs.

 

However, he stops in the middle of the stairs and turns back around. “And if is about your previous love affairs, just remember that none of them were your fault, nothing was. Not Paige. Not The Fire. Not Laura. Hell the first and third were my fault and we both know who is to blame for the fire. What Kate and Jennifer did to you was horrific, it was also inexcusable. I killed them both. But I assure you that I will never have to kill Stiles because he will never hurt you like those two did.” With that he walks the rest of the way up the steps, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire pack gathers at the Stilinski house for an impromptu pack dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been almost six months since i updated and I'm so sorry i was having trouble with my laptop and personal family problems but all is fixed and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

When Stiles opened the front door of his house he saw that almost his whole pack was longing around his living room, even Chris was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer with the Sheriff. “Not that I’m not happy to see you all, I am. But I wasn’t exactly expecting to prepare a dinner for the whole pack tonight.” Melissa pats him on the shoulder affectionately, “Don’t worry sweetie, you aren’t the only mother here that knows how to cook. I got this.” Stiles offered her a smile, “Thanks Mel.” 

The he moves over to the couch and takes a seat between Lydia and Isaac, with the latter instantly curling up to his side. Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick text to Derek telling him, Peter and Cora to come over for an impromptu pack dinner. It doesn’t take a long time before the front door opens and Peter comes strolling in, closely followed by Derek and Cora. “Oh Stiles I know you couldn’t get enough of me.” Stiles rolls his eyes, “Well the pups wanted to have a full pack dinner. Sadly, that includes you.”

Peter smirks, “Well I’m honored you all think so highly of me. Now if you excuse me I have a strange urge to torment a certain hunter.” After he said that, he turned and walked off in search for Chris. Stiles looked back at Derek and Cora and smiled welcomingly, “Well make yourself at home. God knows that the pack has no problem with that.” With that he turned around and walked back over to the couch, lying across Lydia’s and Isaac’s legs. The duo almost automatically pushed Stiles off of their legs and on to the floor. 

“Ow!” Stiles exclaimed. The others simply laugh at his expense, minus Derek who manages to crack a half smile. “Fine I’ll just lay here, all by my lonesome.” Isaac saw this as his cue to pounce on Stiles' back, closely followed by Scott. Without a minute the whole pack was tangled on the floor in a puppy pile, bar the Hales who stood awkwardly not sure if they were welcomed or not. Stiles noticed their hesitation and said, “What are you waiting for? Your first puppy pile is basically an initiation into the pack.” 

Cora looked at Derek questionably, not wanting to seem too enthusiastic. Derek gave her an affirmative nod in return, and Cora hesitantly laid down in between Allison and Aiden. Cora briefly nuzzled into the latter’s back before settling down. This action shocked everyone, including the former Alpha himself. Everyone except Stiles of course.

At first Cora was hellbent against the twins because they took part in the kidnapping and eventual murder of her two friends. However, as time went on she decided to give them a chance because no matter what they did with their time with the Alpha pack, they helped defend her and Derek in the end. It was evident that she believed as such when she said, “ Well I think forgiveness is a perfect first step to take if we want this pack to work fully.” She then reached across to squeeze Ethan’s hand.

Stiles, who already was aware of Cora’s change of heart over their almost constant text messages this past month, smiled before saying , “I do believe that forgiveness is a great first step.” The pack seemed to accept this as the all settled down once more, leaving Derek standing alone openly gaping at his younger sister.

Stiles, who sensed Derek’s growing discomfort, slightly nudged him with his foot,”Well come on then, the pups don’t like to be kept waiting.” Derek still stayed standing, slightly swaying on his feet as he battled with his flight or fight instinct. But eventually he simply surrendered, as he slowly sank down to the floor. Stiles smiled as Isaac pounced on Derek the moment he was fully sat on the floor.

They stayed wrapped around each other in the puppy pile for about 15 minutes before Melissa was calling everyone into the dining room for dinner. The pups ran into the room at the simple mention of food, leaving Derek and Stiles alone on the floor. Stiles turned to look at Derek with a huge grin plastered on his face, “So you’re not a puppy pile virgin anymore, how does it feel?” “Uncomfortable.” Derek states, but continues after Stiles slightly frowns, “At first, at least. It reminded me of my family growing up when we always curled up after dinner every night.” 

Stiles smiled softly at him, “Well you better get used to them, they are a pretty constant fixture in this pack.” With that he stood up, dusting off his jeans before offering Derek a hand, who accepts it and pulls himself to his feet. “Well let’s go eat. Melissa is the best cook in this pack, excluding me of course. The pups like discussing which one of us is better, but that argument was dissolved after Isaac stated that it’s a mother obligation to be a decent cook.”

Derek doesn’t respond, too busy staring in awe at his mate. Stiles doesn’t seem bothered by Derek lack of response as he leads Derek out of the living room. “We better get going before the pups eat all of the food, and they are perfectly capable of that. I should know, I am speaking from experience after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! The dinner itself will be the next chapter and I'll post that as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hasn't it been forever since this was updated. A lot has changed over the course of two years. I am now 18 and I graduated high school and heading off to college in a few weeks. I honestly didn't think I would ever return to this fic but a good friend of mine told me I should so here I am. Anyway enough about me here's (FINALLY) Chapter 7.

Once Stiles and Derek finally make their way into the dining room and takes their seats, next to each other because of course they are, the rest of the pack take it as their cue to start stuffing their faces. Melissa “So Derek?” Melissa starts, being the first one to break the silence since dinner was served, “What are you planning to do now that you are back in Beacon Hills?” 

Derek carefully swallows his food before responding, “Well first I want to start rebuilding the Hale house. The pack is already big enough as it is, and if we were ever to acquire any more pack members I really don’t think the loft has enough space for anyone else.” If Stiles’ heart beats slightly faster after hearing that Derek isn’t opposed to adding more people to the pack, more pups, that is his business and his business alone. 

“Also, when I was over in New York I started to look into the police academy over there. I’m sure becoming a deputy here would be just as good, if not better.” Derek continues. “Yeah, because what is better than being faced with the monster of the week? I surely can’t think of anything.” Jackson says, his voice laced with sarcasm. “Hush, Lizard breath.” Stiles counters. 

Derek rolls his eyes at the pair and turns his attention to the Sheriff, “That is, of course, if I have your approval, Sheriff.” “John, please. I don’t need to be called Sheriff when I’m off the job. And I think you would make quite the respectable deputy Derek.” John says, which causes Derek to grin in response. “Wow, how exciting. The two most important people in Stiles’ life working together fighting crime.” Peter mutters, smirking. Stiles almost chokes on his drink and the promptly kicks Peter in the shin.

The pup just laugh at Stiles’ expense, while Derek looks down at his lap, trying to hide the embarrassed flush of his face.”Anyway!” Stiles exclaims, trying desperately to get the attention off of himself, “I for one, think that you would be the perfect deputy Derek. Someone needs to keep an eye on my dad when I am unable to, so I am glad that it’s you.” Derek grants him a smile, “Thanks Stiles, I’m glad I have your support.”

The two continue to smile at each other until Isaac speaks up, “When you are a deputy you should drive us around in the cop car. John took us a few times but I think it would be cooler if you drove us.” Allison elbows her boyfriend, “Isaac don’t be rude.” Isaac looks down, slightly ashamed, “Sorry Sheriff.” John shoots him a smile, “It’s okay son, no harm done.” Derek makes eye contact with Isaac from across the table, “Sure pup, that does sound like fun.” Isaac preens in response.

Dinner continues on without much fanfare. Everyone clears their dishes and cutlery from the table and makes their way into the kitchen and deposits them in the sink. Stiles, Lydia and Scott remain in the kitchen, as it was their turn to do the dishes, while everyone else settles into the living room.

Stiles takes his place and starts washing the first dish then hands it off to Lydia to dry when he is finished. “So are we gonna talk about the giant elephant in the room or not?” Lydia asks, breaking the silence. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Stiles responds, refusing to make eye contact with her.

“Dude even I am not blind enough to not see what is going on here.” Scott says, taking the now dry dish from Lydia and putting it back in the cabinet. “The only two people who are blind are you and Derek, who for some reason just can’t see that their feelings are equally returned.”

“If Derek really has feelings for me why hasn’t he said anything? Huh? Because he doesn’t love me like I love him. I have accepted it now everyone else should to.” Stiles says, trying to hold back tears. “Oh please.” Lydia starts, taking the next dish handed to her, “Derek doesn’t think he deserves you after every failed relationship he’s been through. He doesn’t want you to be the next.”

“She’s right dude. Sure Derek is the big bad growly Alpha, but underneath it all he is just scared. He cares about you too much that he thinks staying away is the best thing he can do to protect you.” Scott assures him, putting the next dish in the cabinet. “Well if, and I mean IF, that is the case, I can protect myself thank you very much.” Stiles says, wiping the few tears that have managed to escape on his sleeve. 

“Well now you can now that your spark has been activated but when Derek left you sarcasm was your only defense, right Stiles.” Scott teases. Stiles flips him off, then continues washing the dish. “Even so I think you should tell him, Stiles. Keeping it to yourself isn’t healthy and we all know it.” Lydia says. Stiles sighs, “Fine I will say something….eventually.”

“Stiles.” Lydia warns. “I’ll do it when I am good and ready, Lydia. Besides, he just got back. I want to give him some time to settle in before I drop this bomb on him.” “I hardly count you telling him that his feeling are returned a bomb. If you told him you were pregnant that would be a bomb. But obviously you’re a dude so that’s not possible.” Scott rambles on. “Scotty I love you but please stop talking. My sanity depends on it.” Stiles responds.

 

Scott smiles dopily at Stiles, which causes both Stiles and Lydia to roll their eyes. “Anyways, Stiles you really need to do it soon. Because I am this close to locking the both of you in a closet and not letting you out until you confess your feelings to each other.” Lydia says handing the last dish to Scott then exiting the kitchen.

“You don’t think she would actually do that do you?” Stiles asks Scott, now genuinely concerned for his own well being. “Well dude, it is Lydia we are talking about so your chances of escape don’t seem too high.” Scott responds. “Well now I need to add closets to the list of things I need to avoid, fantastic.” Stiles says as he and Scott follow Lydia into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
